


swooning swooning swooning

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unnie,” Hwasa’s voice drags into a whine, “why are you so cold.”</p>
<p>Byulyi blinks at her, she shrinks under the other girl’s stare, feels the way her suit swallows her up.</p>
<p>“I thought we had gotten closer,” Hwasa continues to pout, pulling her legs up to the couch, propping herself on her knees, arms going to drape around Byulyi’s shoulders, moving to press behind Byulyi, “are you tired?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	swooning swooning swooning

Byulyi sighs, tapping at her phone, looking at the meetings and schedules that are coming up, they pile up, squishing together, bleeding into each other.  The music rings against her ear, the beginnings of a headache starting to form.  The mob of people dancing on the floor looks uncomfortable, she squirms as she watches the way people stick together, the closeness of their bodies.

“Unnie,” someone whispers close to her, right against her ear.

Byulyi reels back, a little too close from falling off her seat.

The girl sliding into the empty stool looks at her, sharp eyes bright and flirty, smiling at her in an enticing smolder.  

“I…” she swallows, eyes noticing the bright red of the girl’s lipstick, the bold orange of her hair.

“You came again,” Hwasa smiles, ordering herself a drink, telling the bartender to put it on Byulyi’s  tab, “I thought you were just being polite when you said you would.”

Byulyi opens her mouth wordlessly, watching as Hwasa’s elegant hand goes for her drink, the line of her neck as she takes a sip.

“You’re just as shy as last time,” Hwasa laughs, eyes amused, she leans closer, placing a hand on Byulyi’s thigh, “do you want to dance?”

She shakes her head, closing her mouth, opening it again, “it’s too crowded here,” she says in a loud whisper, “I wish it was just us two.”

Hwasa grins at her, flipping her hair over her shoulder, Byulyi realizes it’s no longer long, shining a fiery orange under the lights of the club.

“We can go up,” Hwasa says, head tilting to the side, “it’s less people.”

Byulyi nods, her heart speeding as Hwasa stands, eyes trailing to the fishnet stockings stretching over her thighs, the curve of her hip under her shorts.  They stick to her like a second skin, Byulyi’s mouth goes dry as Hwasa takes her hand, pulls her along the edge of the crowd, until they reach the stairs for the second platform.

Byulyi watches as the satin rope gets pulled up, Hyejin's smile flirty as she passes the guard.

Byuyi see the familiar couches, the plush leather of them.  She was sitting in one of them when she had first spotted the other girl, the golden head of her hair sticking out from the crowd.

She had done some asking around about the girl.  Byulyi had seen all the dancers that the club employed but none of them had been as intriguing as Hwasa.

The guard had filled her in, the price to spend some time with Hwasa was hefty but as Byulyi watched the way she swayed her hips, the shimmy of her body, the quirk of her mouth, the excitement in her eyes, she had made a call for her, asking to meet her.

She had been shy the first time, she was shy now.

Hwasa picks a couch a little towards the end, shadowed by the light fixtures and gaudy decorations.

There’s bottles of alcohol in ice buckets, glasses to the side.

“Will you like something to drink, unnie?” Hwasa asks, “we have champagne.”

“Go ahead,” Byulyi nods, watches as Hwasa opens the bottle, pours some champagne for Byulyi, another glass for herself.

The music thrums under them, Byulyi’s heart matches the erratic beat.

“ _Unnie_ ,” Hwasa’s voice drags into a whine, “why are you so cold.”

Byulyi blinks at her, she shrinks under the other girl’s stare, feels the way her suit swallows her up.

“I thought we had gotten closer,” Hwasa continues to pout, pulling her legs up to the couch, propping herself on her knees, arms going to drape around Byulyi’s shoulders, moving to press behind Byulyi, “are you tired?”

Byulyi’s senses flood with the sweet scent of Hwasa’s perfume, as hands glide over her chest, digging under her suit jacket, they stay there, fingers splaying over her ribs.

“Do you need to relax?” Hwasa’s voice is honey like, rich and smooth, the dulcet tones making Byulyi melt against her touch.

Hwasa arranges them as she pleases, Byulyi doesn’t get a say as she finds herself with a lap full of Hwasa, face extremely, close.

When they kiss Byulyi’s heart skips, lodging at her throat as Hwasa’s mouth molds against her, teeth biting at her lower lip.  Her hands find the rough pattern of her tights, fingers catching against the netting, pulling the material of it, palm curling over the fullness of Hwasa’s thighs.

Hwasa pulls back, face flushed, lipstick fading a little, her hand pushes against Byulyi’s shoulder, pushing her against the couch, toppling over Byulyi, knee slotting between Byulyi’s legs.

Her hands undo Byulyi’s dress shirt from her pants, hands going for the softness of Byulyi’s stomach.

“You like kissing, right?” Hwasa asks, mouth wicked in her smirk, “it helps you relax.”

Byulyi nods, dazed, remembers saying that the first time they met, when Hwasa had asked her what she wanted out of their relationship.  It had sounded so dirty to her, a sweet word like kissing.

Now as Hwasa presses against her, at the back of the club, her thigh setting a maddening pressure between her legs, she blushes, holding on dearly to the cuff of Hwasa’s shorts.

-

Byulyi walks briskly through the hallways, looking at her watch.  She still has time to kill before her speaking engagement.  She’s managed not to get lost in such a big campus, finding the lecture hall quickly enough.  She stops to look at the greenery of the landscape.

“Hyejin!” someone calls from the distance, Byulyi turns in time to get a book to her face, hitting her nose, as a stack of them topple over, hitting the ground in a loud crash.

“Oh god sorry,” a voice says, all too familiar too Byulyi, “I wasn’t looking, I’m really sorry.”

The bright orange of the girl is too bright in normal lighting, Byulyi doesn’t say anything as she helps pick up the mess, eyes never leaving the other girl.

“Thanks,” the other girl says, finally looking up, grateful smile slipping as soon as she meets Byulyi’s eyes.

The blush the rises against her cheeks, is something that warms Byulyi’s stomach, her mouth curves into a soft smile for it.

“Hw-”

“ _Hyejin_ ,” Hyejin interrupts her, voice shaky, “I’m Hyejin.”

“Hyejin,” Byulyi says, “you should be more careful.”

The rose pink of Hyejin’s cheeks deepens to a scarlet.

Byulyi studies her face, without all the makeup Hyejin looks young, soft compared to the sharpness of her night look.  Byulyi eyes trail to her hoodie, so different from her tight halter tops, her breath still catches when she realizes Hyejin is wearing shorts, her golden thighs full and soft looking.

“You’re a student here,” Byulyi says stupidly.

She gives Hyejin her books, the papers she’s collected, “then you can come watch me speak,” she says as Hyejin keeps quiet, eyes lowered shyly.

“Can you?” she asks quietly, “I’ll like to talk to you afterwards.”

“Yes..unnie,” Hyejin says after a moment of hesitation, voice soft, “I’ll go.”

Byulyi smiles, hand going to reach for Hyejin’s chin, tilting her gaze to her, smiling.  

This shift in dynamics is exhilarating, she leans down, wanting a kiss.  But she becomes aware of the whispering of what she supposes are Hyejin’s friends, so she settles for running her thumb against the plumpness of her lower lip, tracing the sharpness of her cheekbones.

It’s endearing, too sweet, the way a blush races over the places her thumb touches, the flutter of Hyejin’s eyelashes.

“I’ll see you soon, Hyejin,” Byulyi says, trying to smile dazzling, she thinks it works when Hyejin’s arms fumble with her books, “it was nice seeing you again.”

Hyejin doesn’t say anything for a while, Byulyi watches her open her mouth, close it again before she says anything.

“I-I’ll see you soon too, u-unnie,” Hyejin manages, getting up quickly, her legs wobble, arms struggling a little to hold on to her things before she rushes past Byulyi, head ducked down.  Byulyi watches her a second before the other two girls pass by her, bowing her heads at her, eyes wide.

She smiles at them, offering a wave of her hand before she makes her way to the lecture hall.


End file.
